Rebel With A Cause
by gaycrusader
Summary: St. Smythe. Jesse invites his new competition Sebastian over for dinner. Smut ensues. I can't help how much I love them together, they're just so snarky. Pretty much PWP, the first chapter is just dialogue but the second chapter is very much NC-17 so close your eyes kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

I felt the loveseat move just a little as someone sat down next to me. I thought that was strange because when I looked around just a few minutes earlier the Lima Bean was almost empty. I shrugged off the thought and continued to read my newspaper until I felt a thigh brush slightly against mine, indicating just how close next to me this person had sat.

I looked up and smiled when I saw who it was. He had clear grey eyes, littered with specks of blue, a smile full of perfectly straight, white teeth and full pink lips. I recognised him immedietely as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. One of the strongest groups I was competing against for a place at Sectionals.

"Ah, if it isn't the love child of James Dean and David Duchovny." I cracked with a smile. I turned my charm on the moment I turned and saw his eyes sweep down my body, my gaydar was beeping. And _loudly_. "My name is Sebastian Smythe."

"I know who you are. I sent a couple of sophomores into your school to see if we had any competition this year. The girls came back all dewy-eyed telling me you sang 'like a dream.' I didn't have the heart to tell them you're gay."

I was suprised at the audacity of this man. I'd heard rumours but I never expected them to be so accurate. He was over-confident, rude, insouciant to other peoples opinions of him. And I had never wanted anyone more.

"Well," I finally replied. "I guess it's nice to find another queer in this town who is actually hot, and not effeminate to the point of nausea."

Jesse's smile widened a little and his eyes creased in humour, and he leaned across the the small table in front of them both to scrawl something quickly on a scrap of paper. I read what he had written quickly after he had passed it to me. It was an address to an apartment about 20 minutes from the local mall.

"Let me take you out to dinner so we can discuss... show choir. It's time I checked you out myself." With this last comment he leaned a little closer towards my face. "Come to mine at half 6 tonight so we can enjoy an... appetizer... before we eat."

**A/N - Almost finished with the rest, new chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and knocked on the dark wooden door. I'm not usually a nervous person, but I'd never gone after anyone this... powerful before. This domineering and dangerous. This much like me.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but when the door opened I couldn't help but gasp. Jesse was barefoot and wearing dark blue - clearly designer - jeans, and black shirt, buttoned down low to expose lightly tanned skin.

I'd opted to wear a stylishly baggy denim shirt, buttoned just one down from the top, with light beige roll-up chinos that exposed my ankle's and my oxford brogues. I was sure my outfit paled in comparison to his, but I'll be damned if he knew I thought so.

I quickly turned my shock at how handsome the other boy looked into a smirk as I strolled into his apartment without an invite. I stopped once I was a few metres into his place, and looked around. My stance seemed casual, but in reality I was hyper aware of everything. I heard the click as he locked his front door, and when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I knew he was watching me.

I planted a confident smile on my face and turned to look at Jesse. He was leaning on the island counter in his kitchen and was beckoning me over. I sauntered toward him confidently, and before I knew it we were nose to nose.

What happened next felt surreal. One minute we were just looking at each other, our breathing speeding up from the close proximity, and before I knew it his mouth was on me, devouring my neck. I felt his body pressing flush against mine as my back was pushed firmly against the kitchen counter.

He was kissing up my jaw, toward my mouth while my hands began fumbling with his leather belt. My fingers brushed lightly against the bulge in his trousers and I heard him moan into my mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist for just a second before his hands crept to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

A part of me wanted to give in to Jesse's embrace and let him have his way with me, but a stronger part was fighting the submission. It was time to reaffirm my masculinity.

Once he'd gotten my shirt off, I pushed firmly against Jesse's chest. He stumbled backward and I looked at his face. His skin was flushed, his lips plump and red from the vigorous kissing and his hair was disheveled from my hands clutching at it as I kissed him. It was such a change from his usual cool and calm demeanour, but I liked it.

We stood like that for a few seconds, just staring at one another, before I pushed back against the counter and propelled myself towards him. He stepped forward and we met in a flurry of passionate, wet kisses and a clashing of teeth and tongues.

* * *

He guided us towards the bedroom, our bodies still pressed firmly against each other, my tongue on his ear, his neck, his chest... whatever I could reach.

He gently pushed me down onto the bed before removing the rest of his clothes, and motioning for me to do the same with mine. When we were both naked, Jesse slowed his movements and sat gently on the bed next to me. Waiting for me to make the next move, I supposed. He settled himself upright on the bed, his back against the headboard. Still watching me.

I manouvered myself across the bed slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. My next move was slow and languid, the opposite of the frenzied and sloppy kissing we participated in, in the kitchen. My face moved closer and closer towards his before I stopped, my arms either side of his torso, covering his hands resting on the bedding, and threading my fingers through his. Our mouths were touching, but we weren't kissing. Not yet. I moved my naked body so my thighs were straddling his waist, but I hovered just slightly so my body wasn't touching his.

If Jesse was going to top tonight, I was going to be in charge. I can give up that one thing, but I refused to be submissive. I detached my right hand from his left and reached onto the cabinet next to the bed where Jesse had very... thoughtfully placed a condom and some lube before I arrived.

I opened the lid on the bottle of lube before squirting some onto the fingers of his still empty hand. He hadn't moved this whole time, he just watched me, his eyes darkened with lust and a small trickle of sweat dripping from his temple. He brought his fingers together and began warming the lube, I brought his fingers up to my entrance and closed my eyes when his finger began gently circling my hole. When he slowly pushed in the first finger, I willed my body to relax and leaned forward so my forehead was resting against his shoulder. A minute or so later, another finger entered, then another. Jesse began scissoring his fingers and before I knew it I was pushing down onto his fingers, wanting - no, needing - more.


End file.
